leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/FNAF-themed Funcept: Freddy, The Animatronic Horror
Freddy Fazbear, The Animatronic Horror is not and will never be a champion in League of Legends due to legal reasons. He is however a funcept created by me because I have little creativity at the moment and feel like FNAF. Abilities Bold text Freddy's basic attacks and abilities apply for seconds, stacking up to 3 times. can only affect one target at any given time. |description2 = Subsequent strikes against enemies grant Freddy % bonus for seconds. At 3 stacks, stacks are consumed and the target for seconds. A target cannot be affected more than once every few seconds. |description3 = Basic attacks against the target stack the attack speed bonus up to 3 times, but will not refresh the bonus' duration. |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = }}}} Freddy throws a piece of his endoskeleton in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy unit hit. |description2 = Upon hitting an enemy champion, the piece of endoskeleton will drop to the ground where it will remain for up to seconds. Freddy may pick it up to heal himself for a part of his . |leveling = |leveling2 = % of missing health}} |range = 800 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = }}}} Freddy plays his tune, channeling for up to seconds. For the duration, enemy units within 400-range of Freddy are dealt magic damage and are by 15% each seconds. |leveling = * | }} |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block . |additional = }}}} Freddy charges towards a target location. Enemy units along the path are dealt physical damage, any enemy champions encountered on the way are also his target location. |leveling = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = }}}} For seconds, Freddy attempts to enter stealth, which may be delayed up to second if he takes damage. |description2 = After a short delay, he stealths for up to seconds, gaining bonus movement speed for the duration. His next basic attack will deal bonus physical damage and the target will for seconds, breaking stealth. |leveling2 = % % AD}} |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = }}}} Ello! Heya! Tridan here! again... This is my second funcept I believe... I've been kinda caught up in the humongous blob that is the Five Nights at Freddy's-fandom, so I though "F*ck it, I'll make a custom champ about it!". So yeah, you can take the kit seriously and I'd enjoy some balancing and feedback, but the overall theme is not meant to be . And guys, please, PLEASE no discussions concerning the value/quality of the FNAF games... I really don't want to start a fight or discussion about that ^^; So yeah, that's it. The character originally belonged to Scottgames, not me. And whoever doesn't know this small but interesting game-series, be sure to check em out! They've become quite an internet phenomenon! That's it, Peace! NOTE: Thanks to Primus for the new coding! This makes it look a lot better :P Category:Custom champions